


Guide Me Home

by Dawnyzza



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnyzza/pseuds/Dawnyzza
Summary: This is a little short one-shot of what could have happened after the unfateful event in Avengers: Infinity War. Not a fix-it, just a little sad thing I wrote.





	Guide Me Home

Darkness envelops me, shrouds everything in shadows not even the stars can shine a light through. It is cold. It is lonely. It is empty. It is numb. My memory is fading every second I spend in this place. Soon my memories will dissolve into nothingness, leaving me an empty husk. It has been a long journey and I hope you will forgive the mistakes I have made. Hope that you will avenge the fallen, who laid down their lives for the cause. I hope you will uncover my true intentions. I hope, when life gets rough, that you will remember that I will always love you. Though most of all I need you to guide me, brother.

Guide me to the forest of Vanaheim, our mother’s ancestors homeland.

Guide me to the dying star of Nidavellir, where the last dwarf still draw breath.

Guide me to the tomb of Svartalfheim, where forgotten cries of agony can still be heard in the wind.

Guide me to avoid the gates of Helheim, where the dishonorable lie.

Guide me to the seas of Midgard, where the scars of battle still aches.

Guide me to the guardian angels of Alfheim, where knowledge awaits.

Guide me to Surtur of Muspelheim, where the prophecy of ragnarok no longer slumber.

Guide me to the frozen landscape of Jotunheim, where a dying race on a dying planet dwell.

Guide me to the golden halls of Asgard, where memories of family are the strongest.

Brother? I need you to guide me home.

Guide me to the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever.


End file.
